MLG ADVENTURES: Five Nights at Freddys 2: 420blazeit edition
by theguywholikesallthethings
Summary: Swagmaster has broken his *INSERT CONSOLE HERE* oh no now he needs money for a replacement! After picking up a note on the ground a "Mysterious" Person wants to challenge Swagmaster to a 1v1 on rust noscopes only but in order to have a REAL challenge he sends Swagmaster to a certain establishment to get Swagmasters mlg levels to his. ((IMAGE IS NOT MINE!))
1. The start of the mlg storm

** DISCLAIMER: I don't own most of the shit you're going to read. Hello everybody. This story is going to be... interesting so if you know the internet as well as i do you'll get EVERYTHING in this and if you don't... get prepared for some weird shit so you know that's all i really wanted to say. **

...

Swagmaster was an... Interesting person "GODDAMNIT U FUKIN N00B YOU MADE US LOSE 1V1 ME ON RUST M8 AND MAYBE YOULL GET GUD U FUKIN SHITFEAC!" Swagmaster (Obviously) was a gamer it was as plain and simple as that. Right now he was playing the latest installment of the "Call of duty" series and raging at another person for making his team lose the game. In fact Swagmaster got SO mad he broke his *INSERT CONSOLE HERE* and started crying after what he had done. Unlike most gamers (Like VERY unlikely) Swagmaster wasn't living with his mom he was living all by himself so he couldn't get his mom to get him new *INSERT CONSOLE HERE*, and on a completely different note he only knew how to cook food in a microwave his favorite food being hotdogs and anything that looks like penis... no homo tho.

...

Swagmaster now forced to look for a job... again to get money for his *INSERT CONSOLE HERE* replacement when he noticed something on the ground that said "Read me" "No u fukin nube get out of here" The read me thing was replaced with a "I'll give you a limited edition doritos and dew crossover drink if you read me" Swagmaster now excited for the drink read the note and it said "Dear Swagmaster. I have been watching you closely and you are certainly good at call of duty so much so i want to 1v1 u on rust m8 2 see who the better noscopr is but i want a real challenge to 1v1 so go to this place and get the job there and your mlg levels will skyrocket to my level so gud bye fgt. ~Sincerely Mike Schmidt" "P.S. here's ur drink fgt" suddenly Swagmasters free hand had the SUPER LIMITED EDITION DORITOS AND DEW CROSSOVER DRINK but then The note then turned into a newspaper clipping that had a Animatronic bear an animatronic bunny and a animatronic sexy yiff bait chicken... or duck whatever the hell it is. But more importantly it had the night shift open and they were giving out 420 bucks a week! WAAAYYYYYY more than a video game would probably offer! Swagmaster wasted no time to find the place... which was right around the corner.

...

Swagmaster looked at the establishment it said "Freddy Fazbear's whatever the fuck prequel or sequel place that children go to see creepy animatronic dolls!" Swagmaster ran into the building and ran to the managers office "I WANT UR GHEY JOB N00B!" The manager was speechless but gave Swagmaster the job anyway.

...

Night guard duty was perfect for Swagmaster it was lazy Swagmaster was lazy. Swagmaster was about to go to sleep because who would break into a place with SOOPER creepy animatronic dolls? when suddenly the phone rang "UH HELLO IS THE FUCKBOY HERE? OKEY UR GONNA GET PUT IN A SUIT FOR SOME REASON EVEN THOUGH THE ANIMATRONICS HAVE FACIAL SCANNING TECHNOLOGY SO BE SURE TO PUT ON THE STUPID MASK BESIDE YOU AND MAKE SURE NOT TO GET KILLED IN THE SKELETON WAR K BYE" Swagmaster looked up from the phone then and ALL the animatronics were in the office and they had the mask "FUK DIS GHEY ASS JOB" Swagmaster was then dragged to the backroom and put in a suit k bye story is over

...

as the animatronics were walking back into there spots they could hear music that they never heard before and then a bright light was behind them that was words that read "BUT WHAT IF SWAGMASTER WAS NOT KILL?" Just then people could be heard screaming "OMYGOD" And a twelve year old saying "OOOHHH BABY A TRIPLE!" Swagmaster then appeared with a l33t sniper rifle with mtn dew snoop dog and dorito logos all the while dubstep and people were screaming about how good Swagmaster is was happening.

TO BE CONTINUE!


	2. How to MLG

**(Did i mention nothing is supposed to make sense... AT ALL) Hello M'lady's and Gentleman! This time we're going to explore how Swagmaster turned mlg so quickly! ...Oh! Also we're going to see Swagmaster kick some animatronic ass!  
><strong>

...

Where am i? am i... _dead?_ Swagmaster looked around he seemed to be in a small room but enough with the serious shit.

"Sw4gm4st3r c0m3 h3r3" Swagmaster turned around but he didn't see anything until... FLASH a bright light covered the and the room was too mlg for Swagmaster. With dew and doritos everywhere and snoop doing that weed dance. "Sw4m45t3r Mr. Schmidt w4s nt tha onlee pursun 2 be watchin u we have been wathin u since u beet wun ov our agents in a 1v1 on rust" "HOO R U N00B?!" Swagmaster was fed up with all the random shit going on. First he was being stalked by n00bs and Second. HE WAS JUST STUFFED IN A SUIT AND PROBABLY DEAD NOW! "D0nt u meen... wh0 r WE?" Suddenly more lights flashed and it was revealed who these people are!

OfficialMCM (The guy talking to Swagmaster and a youtuber) Senpai kush (Again a youtuber) Pyrocynical (Youtuber) Snipars (Another youtuber) and... GABEN EWELL AND THE ILLUMINARTY? As soon as Swagmaster saw the Loomanarty and Gaben he nearly fainted "GABEN AND LOMNATY? Y U DO DIS?" "R3l4x Sw4gm45ter wii r onlee heer 2 h3lp u" Swagmaster now even more angry said "TH3N Y D1D U NAWT HELP MEE WEN I WUZ STUFD IN THA SU-" "BUT W8 M8" the loomaty spoke up "LOOK AT WHAT MCM SAID!" MCM's sentence showed up in front of Swagmaster "DO U SEE IT M8?" "...Nu?" Swagmaster looked at the sentence in front of him and could not find any thing

wrong with it until... "*GASP*" "THTS RITE M8 JUST TAKE AWAY THE L AND THE X!" "C4n w3 jus giv him powerz now?" Snipars spoke up "Fine m8 Gabe u kno wot 2 do" Gabe then had cheesus's garb on and said "Hello Swagmaster we see ur gettin rekt we hav solushun 4 problam! just give us ur moneez furst" Swagmaster's wallet then floated out of his pocket and his money floated out of it to the donation center of the place "k we give powerz now" Senpai kush said and suddenly dubstep was playing mountain dew and dorito ads were every where and dubstep and then Swagmaster suddenly had a mlg swag hat, weed and l33t sniper rifle "TEST OUT UR SKILLZ ON THAT CASUAL! (PRESS RT OR LT TO L33T SCOPE THAT CASUAL!)" Pyrocynical said, And Swagmaster did just that minus the RT and LT part "U R NOW REDY 4 THE BITCHES" MCM said and then teleported Swagmaster to Freddy's

...

Swagmaster then showed up at Freddy's and these l33t things were showing up "Ur gonna git rekt im redy 4 freddy" Freddy then looked at Swagmaster and knew EXACTLY what Swagmaster said "I prmsd ma l33t dayz were ovr butt u gona git rekd kid" Freddy said looking at Swagmaster BUT THEN! "xX_Sw4gm45ter_Xx Joined the game!" "WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK DID YOU JUST FUCKING SAY ABOUT ME M8? I'LL HAVE YOU FUCKING KNOW I-*INSERT THINGS ABOUT THE NAVY SEALS HERE*" After Swagmaster was done with his speech, text things appeared and said "xX_Sw4gm45ter_Xx:u gona git rekd 4 lyfe Freddy:nu pls i am 2new4u xX_Sw4gm45ter_Xx:lol fgt im nt gona bother with u" And after that 12 yr olds started screaming about triples and whatever l33t thing there is and also the words that appeared after that were "3SWAG5U"

But then balloon boy (or Billy OR BB) ran at Swagmaster but Swagmaster did a 720 noscope in his face which killed billy in a horrible skrub death and a mlg airhorn remix of sad violin was playing also "tfw rekt" and "Sample Text" were in front of the animatronics faces "OMYGOD MUM GET THE CAMERA MUMMY MUMMY OH MA GAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWDDDDDDDD" after that all the animatronics scattered.

Swagmaster immediately went after toy chica and old chica, as soon as Swagmaster found them they both jumped out at him BUT he slapped both of them and took off his swag hat revealing a fedora underneath "M'lady's" Swagmaster tipped his fedora after he said and put swag hat on and AFTER that "FEDORA2CHEEKI5U!" But what Swagmaster DIDN'T know that after that they both fell unconscious because they were in love with Swagmaster now... I'M SO GUD AT ROMANCE STORIES U DONT EVEN KNO BREH!

Swagmaster was now going after Toy and Old bonnie. Swagmaster found them in a party room (Can't remember what party room bonnie does the guitar thing), toy was playing a guitar and old just looked at Swagmaster "Anyone who messes with Freddy also messes with us!" Toy said "u kno wot m8? musik battle im gona rek ur shit" Toy looked triumphant "YOU really think you're better than ME? pfft this is gonna be EASY" Toy began to music while Swagmaster just looked at old bonnie and old looked back. After toy was done rocking out she **(BTW lads old and toy bonnie are both female to me and nothing you say will change that however i try to just use their names just so that people don't always get on my ass)** gave the guitar to Swagmaster "u think i need this skrub?" Swagmaster began to dance and

dubstep started to play "OH TRIPLE TRIPLE TRIPLE TRIPLE!" **(why do i like triples all of a sudden?)** A teenager said in the background of the music. After Swagmaster was done dancing toy's mouth was agape "i win shitfaec" Swagmaster said with a smirk, toy bonnie fell over and... forsomeforsakenreason toy was FOAMING from the MOUTH ...Let me type that again FOAMING from the MOUTH and toy is a ROBOTIC ANTHROPOMORPHIC ANIMAL just what the fuck type of fucking advanced military grade weapons did they get their hands on? Well i only guess you can just say it's a conspiracy... *Puts glasses on* an Illuminati conspiracy YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-this joke is so overused. BUT THEN! Swagmaster looked at... wait a sec... how much serious shit did i do? Intern: "About 5% of serious shit sir" ...no... NO NO NO NO NO NO! FUCK THIS SHIT! NO MORE SERIOUS STUFF! SWAGMASTER STARTED TO SWAG ALL OVER THE PARTY ROOM AND IT INSTANTLY KILLED OLD BONNIE! Intern: "But.. weren't you gonna do sumthing with old bonnie si-" SHUT UP INTERN I ALWAYS MAKE THE RIGHT CHOICES! But... you're right that will not happen. Intern: "Sir you don't look so good" SHUT UP YOU FUCKING INTERN! Swagmaster then held up his ultimate swag sniper rifle and aimed it at old bonnie "...nah 2ez4me" Swagmaster then left the party room and locked the door to the party room because in that party room there was old bonnie and Swagmaster didn't really feel like facing old bonnie... in a party room most likely.

As Swagmaster was walking he approached something called the "Kid's Cove" not because he felt like it he heard strange noises coming from the other side like "CLANG CLANG CLANG" and "HOW DO YOU LIKE THE FUCKIN KNOT BITCH?!" Swagmaster then entered the kid's cove and what he saw... was not as bad as i thought it would be

Swagmaster walked in on... FOXY AND MANGLE HAVING SEX?! "THE FUCK YOU DOIN HERE YE SCURVY DOG I'M TRYING TO HAVE SEXY YIFF TIME WITH THIS BEAUTIFUL LASS FUCK OFF!" Swagmaster then looked at mangle then back at foxy "2 the victor goes the spoils m80" After that Swagmaster took a step forward and a hitmarker sound happened and 10 year olds could be heard screeching at the top of their lungs "EEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" (That wasn't foxy that was something from the mlg 420blazeit world we live in) Mangle only made garbled radio noises and the Endoskeleton attached to mangle said "I'm freakin out duuuude!" (WARNING SOOPER SRS BATTLE IS ABOUT TO COMMENCE HAVE YOUR DUBSTEP READY 4 FOXY) "we n33d some where else m80" Foxy and Swagmaster went into a different place ...It was DENNY'S! "Ur gunna git rekd soon skrub boi" "We will see 'bout that you sea rat!" Optic and FaZe Logos appeared and dubstep that had some proper build up m8 started to play [Bass dropping intensifies] Showed up in front of foxy "GIT REXD M8!" Swagmaster then 360 noscoped foxy and started to smoke w33d errydank however foxy didn't want that shit and started to give Swagmaster the right hook in the face... Literally the right hook... _literally_

Swagmaster then put a speed hack on and said "UR2SLOW!" However foxy didn't want none a dat shiet dawg n started to go sonic on his asshole fo rizzle ma nizzle! he den started 2 kick him in the ballsack! FUCK man foxy CALM YO TEETEES! Ma nizzle Swagmaster den started to shreik in pain ma man! Swagmaster den yelled "U WUR DA CAUSE OF '87!" Foxy then froze man! Jeez Swagmaster don't get so low! Swagmaster took da fukin chance dawg and started to get hitmarkers on this BIATCH! However foxy was a cheatin ass ho and had Gmod health on! he used so many bouncy balls... HACKEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR! "dank u based bouncy ballz 4 the helth" Foxy den did wut kno wun thought ov and did a 420 n0sc0p3 bl4z3 1t 360 n0sc0p3 2 sw4gm4st3r nd now he iz almost kil BUT W8 M8! D3WR1T0S DRINK IZ NAWT KIL!111!1! sw4gm4st3r dr4nk d4t gud sh1t br3h nd tr4nsf0rm3d into teh s00p3r k3wl l33t MLG gawd and kiled fexy... Well this was anti-climactic LETS GET DUBSTEP! (Turn on your dubstep idiots)

END

**...I think i did worse this chapter... Well then... Chapter 3 soon to be released?**

**I dunno... But review this and tell me what you liked about this chapter! and what you didn't like... Grammar Nazis excluded!**


End file.
